


Persona: Masque

by theody23



Category: Persona Series, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theody23/pseuds/theody23
Summary: A stranger who calls himself Rathe has offered the Crystal Gems a way to stop corruption, through a system he calls "Panto Mindscape", but using this system leads to strange and dangerous consequences, yet Steven dreams of a long nosed man in a blue room. They discover that all that is need is a spark to overcome calamity, it is all left to their fated cards to show them the way.





	1. Chapter 1

THIS MERELY A PLAY

A STORY THAT MATTERS TO NOONE

IF YOU AGREE TO READ THIS YOU AGREE THAT THESE CHARACTERS ARE FICTITIOUS

THEIR FATES SHALL BE INCONSEQUENTIAL TO YOU

If you have read this then you have agreed

The Contract has been sealed.

This is a tale that must be told

A story that has been corrupted

Who shall end the distortion?

Only those with a divine spark shall be given the chance

Let us open the curtain to this play.

He wasn't sure how he got here, he looked around and wasn't sure why everything was so...blue.

The room was shaped like a theater, was he sitting in a seat, he didn't even remember how he got into the chair. The center stage had its blue curtains down but that didn't mean the show hadn't started.

He could hear a melody, a voice that carried a note just filled the room with feeling that he couldn't quite put a finger on.

The stage started to darken as spotlights went to the center stage.

A curtain rose unveiling a strange man with a long nose. He sat at is desk watching his only audience grinning with a wild eye staring down at his guest. A woman wearing a coat less suit like outfit with white gloves, it was clear that she wanted to match the color of the room with her blue vest and blue bowtie.

"Though this play is for you it isn't ready quite yet, for now enjoy this opening that I have prepared for you" She claimed as the strange man chuckled.

"Well, Well with all that aside I am Igor and I welcome you to the velvet room" He made a few hand motions to the area as if to dramatically play up how grand the velvet room actually was.

The only guest here seemed impressed.

"It seems you are our guest, I wonder do you have that divine spark to save your world from its calamity?"

The guest was surprised but he felt he already

"Don't worry about making a answer just yet, the moment will reveal itself to help you find that answer" The woman stated, it took him a minute to realize she was staring at him with a golden gleam in her eyes.

"This is my assistant Lanchester, and she maybe correct but still before you begin this journey I want you to have this" He extended his hand and a card floated above his palm.

The card fluttered towards the guest and it fell into his hand with perfect precision.

He held the card to his eyes studying the image. A man about to step off a cliff, a carefree grin on his face and a bag full of stuff over his shoulder, a small dog was all that was keeping him from falling off.

O: IDIOTEN

"Take great heed to the Wild Card, it will help you from the coming calamity"

Igor stared at him with great interest and waved his hand as the curtain started to close. The stage darkened until it was almost pitch black.

The guest tried to say something but a flying butterfly made him quiet, it caught his attention as it glowed blue. Though behind the curtain he could still hear Igor who had one last question.

"I wonder...what is your name?"

"Well that's easy I'm Steven" The sound of loud knocking hitting a door started to ring throughout the velvet room. He tried to stay focused on speaking but the noise got worse and worse until...

She wondered who would be knocking at this time of night, she opened the door to a strange kid maybe around Steven's age. His outfit was well something.

More like a mishmash that almost made no sense, a frockcoat, a puce hoodie, and a tshirt, dress pants and burgundy converse.

"Hello there, my name is Jim Rathe, I hear you got a real problem"

He grinned widely as he looked at Garnet.

"How many corrupt gems do you have?"


	2. The Opening Act

Garnet stared at the kid for a good moment. It lasted a little longer the maybe it ought so Rathe decided to break the moment to bring up his tablet. Garnet was trying to see which moment would make his statement a lie or if it led to a trap.

But all choices seemed okay, yet something felt off.

"My father has learned about you guys awhile ago and we heard about you fighting monsters" Taking a moment to let the information soak in Garnet merely worked it around in her mind. Steven was still groggy from being woken up and slowly started to get up from his bed.

Rathe was going through his tablets function until he found the one he was looking for.

"The Panto Organization had their dealings with corrupt gems themselves" A video appeared showing various monsters that were formally stable gems attack men that fired at them with weapons. Some in cities, some in the wilderness but the soldiers look as though they were ready for what they were getting themselves into.

It shifted to those distorted monsters and that their states have changed in a way that made Garnet surprised.

They were the same monsters from before but somehow they were cured, walking around, weakened but very much themselves.

"So how did you do it?" Deciding to let curosity rule the day Garnet finally spoke to the kid.

"That is something I'm willing to show then tell, so how about a demonstration, tomorrow, pick a gem any gem, and I'll show you how to clear corruption, deal?" He reached his hand out willing to shake her hand.

Garnet saw no danger in it, but that was the problem, each choice mirrored each other a little too closely.

She reached her hand out encompassing Jim's hand and shaking it.

"I need to know how I can trust you" Garnet having suspicious decided

"Here have this" He reached into his coat pocket grabbing something and pulling out a flash drive and business .

"This has all of Panto's research notes go through em as much as you like" He smiled as she watched her study.

"Call me when you're ready to save your friends I'll be ready on my end" He looked ready to leave beofre catching sight of Steven.

"Garnet? Who is that?" Jim look aside

"Hey kid, I'm Jim, hope we can be good friends" He waved as he turned around and walked away.

"Garnet, what's going on?" Garnet looked out to the slowly darkening figure as he walked down the stairs.

"Steven...I'll talk to you about in the morning, so get some sleep" Steven looked a little conflicted, She saw that he would follow along allowing her to have a better way to explain what she just found out. The other was the he would start to ramble about a long nosed man before realizing that he couldn't explain it and go back to sleep.

He decided to simply nod and make his way back to his bed. That would give her time to think over how to bring this strange story up to the other Crystal Gems.

The morning came and went. Garnet gave Steven the flash drive to use on his laptop to see what was on it, like last night it had the video of the corrupt gems fighting then being cured. Steven continued to look through the drive's files. The Gems had their reactions.

"What!? A child knows how to reverse corruption?" Pearl wasn't sure how to take the news but she felt as though she heard the name Rathe from somewhere.

"Something is fishy about this, I mean seriously it can't be that easy?" Amethyst wasn't usually one to put a critical eye on things but something didn't sit well with her.

The files were labeled 'ATMA', Steven wasn't really sure what they were about as reading them proved difficult, something about cognition, shadows, emotions, various other things on what Rathe were doing.

A lot of information that confirmed that what Rathe wanted was possible but very little else.

"Steven, how do you feel about Rathe?" He barely met Jim and based on his overtly cheery attitude, he didn't seem bad, but would this be the "moment" Igor was talking about?

"I don't know but I don't think he is lying" Steven felt he had to just trust the moment and see if it would help the corrupted gems.

"Pearl? Amethyst?" Garnet turned to her teammates, while she was okay to trust this ray of hope, it had to be unanimous.

"I am willing to try for the gems sake but I don't fully trust this Rathe" Pearl drew a line in the sand but she couldn't fully ignore the opportunity.

"I'm actually with P on this..." It rarely happened but when it did everyone took notice.

"I want to help but I say we keep an eye on this kid" Amethyst nodded through her explanination. Garnet shared her concerns but only had one thing on the mind.

"Steven, if you're willing to trust this then who should we help first?" That was a big question.

"I think I know where to start" He made a promise after all.

It didn't take long to get to the ship. The centipeetles crawled around taking no heed to the gems as they approached the area.

Stopping Steven pulled out his phone, Rathe's number on the card he gave Garnet. Steven felt a tad nervous, not sure what would happen next but he dialed it all the same.

"Yellow~" Rathe answered rather quickly with a silly inflection in his voice.

"This is Steven, we talked it out and we accept your deal" Rathe chuckled at the other end, he sounded quite amused.

"Good on ya kiddo, so what now?" Steven made up his mind and told Jim what his next move was going to be.

"I'm going to text you our location" A quick hang up and he quickly got the information out.

Quickly Rathe responded in text.

"Dear me Steven, dear me, far from home, I'll see you in half an hour" The wait wasn't too long as that as a helicopter was already overhead. A song was blaring out from the helicopter speakers scaring the corrupt gems making them go into the ship.

Steven could barely make out the song until it landed.

"WHAT'S IT ALL TO YOU?~" The music cut off as the helicopter started to power down.

Rathe slowly stepped out of the helicopter as two men in suit stood at his side. He grinned widely at Garnet as the gems walked towards him.

"Big G" Jim made a hand sign at Garnet but none of them really said anything to him.

"Big G means you Garnet, street speak, I'm down with the kids ya know" He made a motion to them as if they were supposed to laugh at what he said.

He shrugged his shoulders and patted the man in the suit, he bent over to listen to the kid whisper something in his ear.

His compatriot and he went into the helicopter.

"So...how can you help our friends?" Steven was the first to speak to Rathe, In response Jim pulled out a strange black tablet. With a touch to its surface blue runes glowed on the tablet.

"Stay close together" It was the only warning that was given before the blue lights flashed red as a pulse spread across the area. The noise of a horn echoed throughout the world as it changed around the Crystal Gems. A ringing went off in Steven's ears, the noise causing a small headache as he tried to will the pain away, before the others noticed.

The sunny day of before was now gone replaced by a purple light under a red sky.

The gems looked around and the trees were now decaying and its branches were spiked. Looking around and noticed that where the ceentipeetles ship once was, there stood a ship, a large ship trying to move towards the sea but it was chained to the land. The chains rattled as the ship tried to set sail, with yellow energy cracking between each attempt.

"Alrighty, lets go!" Rathe started to make his way to the ship.

But he quickly noticed that the Gems were too caught up taking in the scenery.

"Problem?" He turned to them, a questioning look from Steven before he announced what was on his mind.

"What is this place?" Jim scratched his chin.

"You guys should've read the files...oh well, a quick run down then" He pulled out the tablet.

"This is the Panto system and this..." He motioned around the warped area.

"This is the Panto Mindscape! A place that my father's corporation discovered, a place between dreams and reality, where the heart, mind and soul all interconnect to create a new realm of possibilities" He looked to the Gems, some acted surprised but Steven had a look of familiarity on his face, Jim made note of it as something that would ask about later.

"So with that lets make a move on, the shadows get real testy if we stick around too long" With that he closed the discussion and walked towards the ship, no longer interested in answering questions.

Though he was sure they had some in mind but he would show rather then tell, leave it to advanced aliens not to ready the advanced cognitive theory. They walked through the spiked forest, closer and closer to the ship, Steven couldn't help but feel like they were being followed. Out the corners of his eye he could've sworn he noticed the shadowy figures behind the torrid trees.

As they got closer to ship they noticed that a ramp was down.

They stepped onto the ramp and quickly noticed a figure standing at the top. A armored figure with a scowling green mask.

"Who permits you to the ship?" It stood its ground awaiting an answer.

"Umm...Cen-" Steven tried to answer but Rathe quickly pulled out a knife and threw it, it burst into flames as cut through the armor through its chest.

The creature exploded into red energy as an orb floated in its place. Before anyone could do anything the orb drew in the energy and reformed into a red armored horseman.

With a war hungry white glare from its eyes it wielded its spear pointing it towards the invaders.

"So that is your answer? Then prepare for your shattering!" The Gems wasted no time getting ready, the horseman raised his spear and a fiery explosion burst from the gems, Pearl caught on fire and quickly tried to smother the flames but it wasn't going away.

Amethyst tried to attack but at the horseman pointed his spear towards her and she felt a weight fall on to her, it felt as though something powerful hit her atop her head. She tried to shrug off the pain but something was stopping her from getting over the shock of getting hurt, effectively confusing her for the moment.

Garnet got in close to the spear wielder but the moment she tried to attack, but at the last moment the horse was able to dodge away at the last second. With one swipe of a spear the horseman was on the attack, and while she easily outmaneuver the first attack, she was blindsided by a second one that appeared out of nowhere.

Steven was in shock at how fast things escalated. He summoned his shield ready to fight but as the armored enemy started to focus in on him, he wasn't sure how to deal with whatever mysterious power the knight held.

Rathe thought they were ready for the Shadows that infested the mindscape. He was ready to step in when Steven started to clutch his head, falling to a knee as his shield disappeared.

Steven wasn't sure when it happened. Time seemed to slow down, the ringing returned in force and it was drowning out all other thoughts. The pain of it knocked out his focus and with his only defense vanishing the knight tried to take advantage.

A blue butterfly floated slightly above him.

Blue energy pushed the knight back. Steven could hear a voice in the back of his mind.

"I am thou...thou art I, from the sea of thy soul I come...I feel thy weight from thine destiny, the Spark of thy divinity burns bright, now call on my name and we shall overcome thine labors together!"

He gritted his teeth, Steven never heard of this name before but it was seared into his mind there as if he had always known it. For a moment his eyes glowed yellow but he focused and those eyes returned to their normal hue, he then yelled out what was in his heart and soul.

"We'll overcome this, Alcides!" A tall tan skinned figure emerged behind Steven, his face covered by a metal helmet, a metal mask cover his face, a lion like image covering the rest of the head, with a lion pelt, sleek, black mane, brownish-orange fur descending down his back. The loincloth wearing man replanted a sandal foot into the ground.

Right then Steven just knew what to do, he couldn't say why but he knew what to mentally ask Alcides what to do.

His friends started to heal quickly, a green wave of magic washed over them.

The armored figure tried to attack Steven as the others were healed but out of nowhere the horseman was punched in the face by Alcides and was left dazed.

All the Gems quickly surrounded the shadow before he could shrug off his dazed state.

With a quick jump of fear the horseman realized what type of situation.

"Wait a minute, you don't need to kill me, how about we make a deal?" The shadow stammered as it tried to chicken out of ending the fight.

Rathe looked confused as Steven mulled over what to do. Well it didn't hurt to try.

"Sure, um...can you tell me where Centi is?" The armored helmet nodded.

He pointed behind him, the very end of the ship.

"She is in the Captain's quarters, the captain has kept her there for various years" He then reached into a pouch on his saddle. With it he pulled out a...drink, a simple soda and tossed it to Steven who almost dropped it.

"You have defeated me, though you are not strong enough for me to aid you, I give you a gift, until next we meet" He quickly backed off and disappeared into the darkness.

Rathe walked down the ramp.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think the shadow would be that form or that powerful" Rathe scratched the back of his head, his attempt to apologize was a bit insincere since he wasn't really looking at the gems, looking off in the distance.

"They shouldn't have been this coherent, they are suppose to act like animals, Steven can you put your Persona away, I'm thinking" Steven and the Gems looked back at Alcides

"Oh my Persona!" Steven exclaimed raising his hand up high.

"Thanks for saving them" The Persona slowly put his hand to Steven's giving a small high five.

"I am you, what I have done, thy would have to, call on me whenever you face adversity" Alcides dissipated, the Gems then turned to the chained up ship.

"So, you guys know the dangers, you can stop here if you wish" Rathe was giving an out.

"We weren't ready before but now we know what to expect, I think the Crystal Gems can handle this" Garnet reassured.

"Yeah, we got this in the bag!" Amethyst was excited to say the least.

"I really think we can take on these shadows no problem now" Pearl claimed as she was just as confident.

"Alright, Steven think you understand your Persona" He had questions about what this is really but those questions could wait until after saving his friend.

"I think I do" Steven was ready for whatever came next.

As they walked up the ramp and finally stepped on the deck of the ship, Steven noticed the blue glow of a door. He turned to it and there stood Lanchester.

'Quiet while the actors are performing' The words on the door as she opened it, Steven moved in closer.

"The play is finally beginning, my Master will see you now" Steven looked back and noone seemed to notice her at all.

He entered into the Velvet Room, the curtain was up showing wooden figures that look suspiciously like him and the Gems fighting the Shadow.

Igor ever smiling was on stage awaiting for Steven to take his seat.

Steven took his spot in the center row, Igor looked pleased.

"It seems that you are beginning to understand the contract, good"

He let his fingers click down on the table as Lanchester walked from behind the left side of the stage next to Igor.

"Our opening is plain though quite wondrous, did you enjoy our opening act?" Lanchester awaited Steven's answer.

He merely nodded.

"Good, with that we will improve the show, but I must ask are you ready to fight the coming calamity?" Steven couldn't find a reason to disagree so and told her that he would.

"Then the contract has been sealed" Igor was overjoyed.

I am thou, thou art I...

Thou hast acquired a new vow,

It shall feed into the Spark

Giving thou a ray of hope

With the Birth of the Fool Arcana

You have obtained a way to nurture your soul

Crystallizing your Hope into Power

"Excellent, You will find great use in that, I have many things to give you but for now I give you this" With a snap of his fingers a book was dropped on a seat next to Steven startling him.

"A compendium that shall give you an understanding of the shadows you fight"

Steven opened the book and on the first page he looked at showed him the armored knight from before.

The name Eligor, it seemed Steven had some homework, though he did see the weakness and had to let the gems know when he left this place.

"Now that the stage is ready and the opening complete, I bid you farewell for now, when you have more actors for the stage we will seek you out once again" Steven understood and with book in hand he got out of his seat and waked out the exit as Lanchester guided him out.

Another question of how she got around the stage so fast, but that was on the list of questions he would have once he saved Centi.

"One last thing, grow out the bonds that you have now, they will led to great strength" Igor's words echoed out as Steven left the Velvet Room.

He wondered what would those bonds become with this Arcana in his life now.


	3. Listen to the wind blow

Walking out of the Velvet Room, Steven wasn't sure how to tell the Gems about Igor but he with the compendium in his hand he could at least show them what he learned.

It looked as though the Gems hadn't moved an inch since he entered into the room in the first place.

"Hey guys, I hope I didn't take too long" As Pearl was looking at around the ship keeping an eye out for any sort of traps.

"Steven you merely stood at the edge of the ship for a few seconds" Steven was a little surprised at that but decided now was not the time to question it.

"Well I...found this on the ground" He showed off the book in his hands, knowing that they wouldn't believe in the Velvet Room if he just spoke to them about it, he decided to keep things simple and showed them the page with Eligor on it.

"This is a human myth...Why would a Gem have this in her mind?" Garnet adjusted her visor at this pondering on the nature of shadows.

Rathe studied the object in Steven's hands and there was a a strange look in his eyes that Steven couldn't place.

"A Shadow is formed from the darkest thoughts and emotions of all living things, but the very few gems that exist in this part of the sea of souls, their shadows shaped around how humans perceived a gems inner demons, intriguing..." Garnet ignored the last thing Rathe said as she commanded her team.

"Alright then lets go to the Captains quarters" Before she could even move a nonexistent muscle large yellow branches tore through the ship cutting off half the ship.

Try as they might, none of the Gems could tear the branches away. Steven stored away the book as it dissipated in a flash of blue light.

"It seems that's not happening" Amethyst thought out loud as Garnet thought of the next move that was until a hatch opened behind them.

Steven noticed another masked creature pouring out from the hatch until just like with the armored knight Eligor, Jim grabbed onto the mask and pulled it away, this time before it could turn around, Jim moved away from it and stood next to Steven.

"Alright quick lesson, the shadows are like to rip off their masks to shapeshift, but if you get them before their ready their open to an ambush" The creature started to unmake itself but instead of one orb there were two.

The black liquid formed around them once again to form two small flying creatures, wearing blue leotards they tried to be menacing but the effect was lost on Steven as he readied himself.

"Steven strike with your Persona, try to find a weakness" Rathe commanded as Steven tried to go through his mind what Alcides could and one move caught his minds eye and decided to think of it. His persona acting on it and with its appearance it let out a mighty yell as dark energies swirled from beneath both floating creatures.

It suddenly exploded out hit the hovering shadows knocking them down and leaving them dazed. The Gems surrounded the shadows as they did with armored knight.

One of the shadows shrugged of the disoriented state only to realize what was going on.

"Please don't kill me!" The shadow panicked, it tried to life itself up but was in great pain unable to do so, that also made Steven panic.

"No, I don't want to do that!" The creature held its head low at a loss for words.

"Then lets make a pact! Let me survive and I will help you on your journey" It struggled to move but it looked to Steven with hope.

Steven wasn't sure what was going on but he looked to Alcides who merely nodded to him, he knew the question on Steven's mind.

"Okay" The Pixie was overjoyed, finding the strength to float in front of Steven.

"I am so happy, wait I remember, I am not just a shadow born here, I come from the sea of human souls, I am Pixie, and I will help you with all my strength" With that Pixie disappeared in a flash of blue light, the other pixie pour her power and let her power be siphoned into this transformation as Pixie became in orb.

It floated to Steven who reached out to it as it landed in the palm of his hand.

As soon as it touched his skin the orb vanished in a flash of blue.

"That should not be possible" Steven and the Gems turned to Rathe, he studied Steven with the same look a scientist would give to to a rat in a lab.

"Only one Persona can be formed from one's heart, for you to have more..." Jim trailed off.

"I think this is the way through!" Amethyst interrupted as she looked through the hatch. To her it looked as if it lead to some sort of barracks.

Deciding to ignore the little conundrum the team headed down ready for what was next.

Each jumping down with Jim and Steven making their way down the only ladder there.

Luckily the good news was that that beneath the ship was a straightforward hallway, the bad news was that it seemed a tad longer on the inside.

So far there didn't appear to be anyone, but the team kept their eyes peeled for any kind of shadow that could be hiding beneath the deck.

Walking in the barracks was a silent affair, none of them were suprisded by the lone shadow near the end of the ship. Another green masked figure stood at the other end, a ladder directly behind it.

The creature quickly noticed the group.

"State your business!" The creature exclaimed with a booming voice.

"I need to get into the captain's quarters!" Steven felt that honesty would be the best policy,

The creature nodded before tr transformed like the shadows before her.

This time into a green skinned maiden in a red dress.

"None may pass without facing me" It just couldn't be that simple could it. Steven was a tad frustrated, the red dressed maid noticed how irked the half gem was and offered an explanation.

"You must be ready for what lies ahead" The shadow then raised her hand, in a flash of pink, Steven fell to the ground.

Pearl quickly went to his side to try and figure out what was going on.

Amethyst and Garnet wasted no time trying to stop whatever the shadow was doing and before the purple gem could lay a single whip strike on the creature it snapped its fingers and the Gem was encased with ice, the single ice block slid and hit the ladder.

Garnet quickly closed in the gap and let out a mighty punch to the shadow's face but it quickly moved out of the way, but the large fusion was ready for the eventuality and before the creature could defend itself Garnet laid out a punch that knocked the red dressed shadow into the ice block that still contained Amethyst.

As it hit the ice, Garnet went in for the next strike, yet the shadow raised its hand to try to put Garnet in the same state as her comrade.

Then overhead a strike of lightning cracked down on the shadow forcing it to buckle under the strike.

A voice spoke out to Steven as he lay sleeping, there was a faint echo of Pearl, but there was someone else. Soon it became clear.

"Steven, you have to get up, your friend is in danger and I can help" The Pixie yelled loud and clear,

"Pixie!" Steven sat up reaching his hand out as Pearl tried to help him up.

The Pixie appeared and summoned a bolt of lightning hitting the shadow and Garnet followed up with a powerful punch that cracked the ice behind the shadow causing it to crack and freeing Amethyst.

Yet it caused the shadow to disburse into black smoke.

The Gems took a moment for themselves. A moment to consider what options they had.

It was one way up but the worry of an ambush was weighing down on them.

Alcides made a suggestion and Steven followed it, summoning the Persona, he tried to force his way through the exit but found that the ship groaned and splintered on his attempt to peek over the door and see what was out there.

Realizing it was a bad idea he quickly un summoned his Persona.

"Well the coast looks clear" Steven at least had that figured out. With a clear go ahead, Amethyst was the first to jump through ready to make sure the way out was perfectly safe though a bit impulsive as it was it caught the rest by surprise.

Steven quickly followed behind wanting them to have an edge with his new friend.

As they both reached to the top something went wrong. The red branches twisted around the opening like snakes twisting around a threat, it cut the rest of the Gems off from the two.

Steven tried his best to tear away the branches but with every strike it merely glowed yellow and reformed faster then he could break away.

"Steven" Amethyst calling out to him got his attention. He focused on what the other Gem was staring at.

A small cabin, two large doors seemingly the only way in, presumably to the Captain's quarters blocked off by two blue flaming swords. Above the cabin stood a feathered creature.

His eyes scanned over the area and at the two standing before him.

He raised his hand and blue breaking energy centered around Steven, before snapping his fingers and Steven looked at a growing ball of icy crystals before he could bring up his shield the ice exploded knocking him down.

It took him far too long to get up so Amethyst took to the defensive, forming her whip and striking against the shadow hitting him in the face, balking at this hit against its beak, it grabbed on to the whip and a trail of ice started to follow down the path.

She tried to pull away but it was too late as the ice started to surround her again.

"Amethyst!" Steven tried to stand but found that he couldn't still feeling dizzy from the last attack.

She could only watched as the winged figure move from his spot towards Steven.

The shadow landed in front of him and grabbed the boy by his neck raising him in the air. It examined him planning on what to do next.

Amethyst tried to break through the ice but it refused to budge and she had to do something quickly as the feathered creature raised a hand ready for its next attack.

"Steven!" Her gem started to crack, blue light poured through and as her desperation grew so did the state of cracks on her gem.

The light started to break the ice, and then in her act of desperation a blue wind like pulse of energy destroyed the ice completely and knocked the shadow away dropping Steven.

She felt pressing on the back of her mind, a voice echoed through her gem.

"I am thou, thou art I, from the sea of thy soul I have come, I have known thy yearning for strength, thine own Spark of divinity lights strongly, take up thine weapon and call upon my name and we shall show them our iron will!" A blue flaw in her gem was quite pronounced along with her yellow eyes, closing her eyes for a moment she focused all her will towards her goal.

Though her eyes returned to their normal hues, the glare would have been enough to frighten the Shadow. She shouted out a name she never heard off before but now it felt as if she had always know it.

"This is our power Arjuna!" A bronze armored figure appeared behind Amethyst, its face concealed in a closed eyed bronze mask, the Persona stood with its bow ready pointed at the creature, the arrow bursting into blue flame.

"Strike it down Persona!" Amethyst roared as it quickly fired, blasting away at the shadow obliterating it in one powerful shot.

Steven finally recovered, with some will Alcides healed Amethyst while using some of his healing spit to help himself.

"Gems can get that too!?" Steven happy with the development looked around at Arjuna. His own wonder evident on his face. The Being turned to the Gem, following Steven's example she reached her hand out and Arjuna grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Thanks Arjuna"

"Remember thine own strength and the rest will follow, reflect on this and call on me if you need me" It turned to Steven who summoned his own Persona.

"Alcides this is Arjuna" The Personas merely stared at each other for a moment before simply nodded to each other before both disappeared. A silent approval from both that they already knew of the friendship their users had and were just as much friends as their other selves.

The branches retreated and Rathe and the other gems wasted no time in getting out of their confined space.

"Steven, Amethyst is everything alright?" Pearl heard the sounds of battle from above, but noticing they were no worse for wear had made Pearl curious as to what happened.

That was when she noticed Amethyst's smile and Steven's excitement.

"Amethyst show them what you got" Amethyst was more then ready as she willed out her Persona, the others looked on in shock, Rathe looked amused once again knowing another explanation would be needed.

The Swords blocking off the doors were lifted waiting for anyone to open it. What Steven would find inside would change his views on corruption forever.


	4. Running in the shadows

Chains, they glowed pale yellow,pulsing with life as tore through the white haired small figure chained to the chair. Through arms, legs, over her eye, over her heart these iron chains clenched onto.

The tore away as much as they attached. Steven wanted to reach out ad break them away but Jim pulled his hand back.

"You don't want to do that, what you are seeing is corruption manifest, and trust me when I say that it doesn't go well if you decide to touch it" Jim warned as Steven started to really worry.

"Then what do we do?" Jim could see how much Steven hated the stat Centi was in so he made sure he understood this with as much clarity as he could muster.

"This Gem will have something very similar to us humans in the mindscape, we fought a few stragglers from before but when a human develops so much darkness in themselves they become shadows" Steven felt Pixie's presence and knew about what they were fighting.

"What we are looking at is the shadow taking over because of whatever the corruption did to their gems, but my father had discovered a way to help them out of it, if we defeat their shadow, it would force a computer like restart on them, allowing them to rebuild their mind and cure their corruption" It was simple as it was barbaric but Steven was determined.

"So how do we get Centi's shadow here" That was when they heard it. Large wings flapping as something grasped onto the boat. The ship started to violent sway. With no time to talk they went outside. Alcides and Arjuna already formed and ready to fight.

A large creature with glowing yellow eyes glared at them, a large bird like shadow watched over the would be invaders, studying them to see what sort of threat they would present.

"So, you dare to invade my vessel, well no matter I love having new prey" Steven looked up at the monster with Alcides crossing his arms.

"You're Centi's shadow, I'm just going ask, can you please stop and help her? she is you, you don't have to hurt yourself anymore" The creature raised its head and let out a painful screech.

"No! I am the True Self now, she is nothing but a faded memory!" The creature let out a powerful gust of wind as it flapped its wings, it took off to the sky.

"Okay I got this! Persona!" With a quick stance Amethyst summoned Arjuna to her side and the being reeled back its bow. The shadow let out a burst of wind with its mighty wings, the gems and Rathe were forced back. Luckily Arjuna was able to unleash its arrow before it was forced back.

Unfortunately the arrow merely cut at the wings hurting the shadow but not knocking it out of the air. So the creature retaliated, a quick swipe of the claws and several wind like scars cut up around Amethyst as she was getting her balance back.

The various blows tore cuts around the gem forcing her to crumble onto one knee.

"Amethyst!" Steven already ran to her not wasting anytime summoning Pixie, ordering her to heal his friend he then thought of an idea.

"Pearl! Fastball special!" After Pixie was done he quickly brought out Alcides.

"Fastball what!?" Yet it was too late, Alcides wrapped a mighty hand around Pearl and hoisted her in the air.

About to voice her displeasure she didn't let the thought out as she realized that she got an inkling of what Steven wanted.

Summoning her own spear she got it into position, eyeing the large shadow she readied her herself. The wind speed and trajectory was already on Pearl's mind.

"A few inches higher Steven" The persona lifted her a little higher.

"Fire!" Alcides threw her as hard as he could. Pearl hoped her calculations were correct and with a bit of thought she angled herself right over the shadow just a bit so she would land on its back.

Giving it no time to recover she stabbed at the joint of it wing, making the shadow descend as its wing was damaged.

It hit the deck of the ship hard, crashing across the deck knocking everything down along the way. It nearly hit the rest of the Gems before stopping.

A yellow eye stared down at Steven who stood in front of the gems, glaring at the ones trying to stop her.

"Please stop, you're her shadow, I think you want to be happy just as much as Centi" Steven would be willing to try, it was probably naive but he would never stop trying to reach out.

"So you think forcing me away can help me!?" The shadow was angry, yet its voice was hesitant.

"No, I want you to stand by her, help her get back to herself, she just wants to be normal again, you can at least help yourself" The shadow roared again, it then shot out a wave of white energy blasting at the gems, Steven summoned a bubble to block as much of this as he could.

It took the brunt of it but it almost seemed never ending, He started to weaken, yet one of his allies had enough.

"Enough of this! Persona!" A tall gold armored, red clothed, black masked humanoid appeared from behind Rathe, with an outreached hand he willed his Persona to summon a large sword, it brought the sword down, creating a large wave of gold power that cut the shadow in half, nearly hitting Pearl with its power.

The shadow disintegrated, letting Pearl down onto the deck and leaving behind a form of Centi Steven had yet to see, similar to when he tried to heal her, yet her hands were a darker shade of brown, her hair in a ponytail and her normal looking mouth in a grimace.

It's large eye glowing yellow, it stared back at Steven once again. Wounded and weak the shadow waited for them to finally kill her.

Steven got close, closer still and the Shadow waited for the worse. Then Steven did something that terrified her, he put his arms around and pulled her into a hug. Wrapping his hands around her the shadow was worried that this was some sort of attack.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, but I promise if you help Centi, I'll do what I can to help you get through this" His declaration surprised the shadow, she started to hug him back for a small moment then let go walking past him.

"...Okay" She walked past the gems, past Rathe, then into the captains quarters. A green light lit up in the ship.

A green shockwave blasted through the area, a pulse that echoed throughout the area breaking the chains off of the ship, the runes of Rathe's magic item activated, a bright light encompassing all of them.

They were back on the tree filled forest, looking back at Centi's spaceship.

The green gems of Centi and her crew were on the ground. Steven picked up his friend.

"Is she going to be alright?" Rathe stood next to him.

"Her shadow reformed with her, it induces a sort of reboot, give them a week and they should reform without corruption" Rathe was distant but he knew what he was talking about.

"Way to go Steven!" Amethyst clamped on to his should smiling, and Steven couldn't help but smile back.

"I really did it didn't I?" It all clicked and he started to laugh.

"I did it!" He exclaimed raising his fists into the air. Garnet couldn't help to smile.

"So what now?" Pearl questioned Rathe and he digged into his pocket to pull out the run covered tablet.

He handed it to her, Pearl studied it for a moment.

"This was discovered in Norway, it somehow opens the way to the mindscape, take a corrupted gem, take it to a place that they value here in this blue ball we call Earth and it should activate on its own" Rathe then took out a phone, speaking into it, it was clear he was asking for a ride home.

"Thanks Jim, I think I can really help my friends!" Jim grinned at Steven.

"Sure thing friendo, I'll let you guys run this little bitty on you're own for a bit, a kid like me has a few thing he's got to do at home, but call me if you guys need me" The chopper descended down and Rathe waved at Steven goodbye before boarding the copter and letting it take him away.

"Wait, Amethyst you got a persona too!?" He didn't have time to dwell on it before but he had a millions questions for his friend. Amethyst in turn started gushing about having one as they made their way back to the temple.

Later that night Steven would dream of the Velvet Room.

"So you accomplished your first mission" Igor stated sitting on the stage, Pixie dancing around the stage as well enjoying herself.

"Yeah, I think I did pretty good" Steven was happy and that got a chuckle out of the strange man. Lanchester stood next to Steven with a card in hand.

"You also did well in building your bonds as well" Lanchester was also a bit proud of the boy as well.

"What do you mean?" She handed him the card. The card revealed the eyes of a mystical person crafted many items over a fire. For moment it shimmered into the image of Amethyst before revealing its number.

I: MAGIKEREN

I am Thou, thou art I...

Thou hast acquired a new vow

It shall feed the Spark

Giving thou the shine of will

With the Birth of the Magician Arcana

You have obtained a way to bring fire to your soul

"Wow!" He was happy that his friends could really get there own personas as well.

"As you can see these bonds are what will power the spark that will be needed to end the distortion" Igor watched how happy Steven was being and then the sudden change as he realized he had a question.

"How was I able to get Pixie's help?" Calling on the shadow to help worried out Rathe so he had to know if it was dangerous or something.

"That's is the power of the Wild Card, your very heart is connected to the sea of souls, and can call upon a Persona's help when properly persuaded of course" Igor watched as the information stumped the child.

"Oh that's... awesome!" Steven started to like the idea more and more.

"One last thing before you leave, take great care to build your persona, bring that tablet to the sky arena, you'll know what to do once you do" Lanchester made it clear something even better was going to happen. So he nodded agreeing to do so as soon as he woke up.

"Then I bid you farewell until we meet again" Igor grinned widely as the Velvet room started to fade.

Steven awoke feeling great. He got out of bed running to find Pearl, he was excited to really get to know Alcides.

Yet somewhere else over looking the city others weren't as happy with what was going on.

"So Rathe brought more players to the game!?" He was cheeky little kid that was caught grinning ear to ear, he sat in the car feet dangling really enjoying the idea of a fight.

"It doesn't matter, the odds are already in our favor" the other put his back to the seat, his arms crossed.

The two Gems escorting these two were just ready for revenge.

Watching as they crossed the town limits into Beach City.


	5. Still hear you saying

Steven couldn't help but get excited as he entered the sky arena, he had the tablet under his arm and already he could see the engraved runes start to come to life. Bracing himself, he watched as the world started to warp and change. The sky returned to purple and red hues, the arena took a darker shade and Garnet and Pearl were gone.

"Wait, where's Garnet? Where's Pearl?" Amethyst looked around, she swore they were behind her when Steven let that tablet go off.

"Those without Personas are not permitted here" The two turned to...statue, chained along the edge of the area, its eyes glowed with a blue light.

"Sorry but who are you?" With her whip in hand, Amethyst was ready if this was some bizarre shadow.

"You may refer to me as Lacey, I am here to help you strengthen your souls" Steven stood before the strange being who awaited for his next word.

"How?" That question was enough for three shadows to appear in front of the statue. One of them looked similar to the shadow that he fought in the under belly of the the ship, this maid like shadow stood next to a green horse like creature and another that had the image of a Jack O Lantern.

Steven wasn't sure what was going on, but Lacey was quick to ensure that she was helping the persona users.

"I know this may seem troubling but this is merely to learn their weakness and your own, open your compendium" Amethyst stood close to Steven, ready for Lacey to try and trick.

Steven opened the book and in a flash of blue it brighten, then disappeared. Steven looked up to the statue, then to the maid like shadow, he could see it, a sort of pattern, that was strange yet he knew it well.

"Silky?" She nodded and Steven felt that he knew, he wasn't sure how but he knew that Pixie was the one that could act on Silky's weakness.

"Amethyst are you seeing this?" She nodded in wonder on what was going on.

"This is your first lesson, to have the right Persona can help you understand and exploit a Shadow's weakness, then they will be at your mercy, like the Pixie you have with you" They could trust Lacey, Steven awaited for more of what he could learn from this lesson.

"Now as you can tell, Silky has a weakness to the lightning powers that Pixie possess, now I have two others that you need to learn the weakness, Amethyst, can you use the elegant of your Persona?"

"Will it hurt them?" Steven had no problem fighting shadows when they attack him but not when they're not doing anything to him.

Amethyst held the same problem, still she summoned Arjuna all the same.

"This is a demonstration, they will not be harmed"

"Though I do like that you thought about me, hee ho" The Jack O'Lantern enjoyed the consideration.

"Okay, what do you got Persona!?" Arjuna put his hand forward and a large gust of wind torrent around the pyro Jack. He spun in place before hitting the ground on his back, he then his thumb up to make sure the kid and the gem weren't too worried.

"Nice shot, I hope we can be pals if you want, hee ho!" Steven and Amethyst could feel how Jack was weak to powerful winds.

"The Compendium acts as a lens in the world of shadows, a way to see their weakness and if you look upon yourself you will see your own" They looked to each other and Amethyst knew that Alcides was weak to the same winds as Jack, while Arjuna had a weakness to the ice as Silky

"You must be ready to defend your friends when their weaknesses are struck as my equine friend will show" The horse like monster unveiled a gust of striking wind that caused Steven to buckled. Luckily he felt no pain from it but he felt very weak.

Amethyst turned to Arjuna who stood in front of Steven, bow and arrow raised.

"You Strong! I like that!" The green shadow nodded to Amethyst.

Arjuna withdrew his weapon as Steven started to regain his footing.

"Build on this and soon you'll be ready for your second lesson, I only have one more thing to ask for now, do you accept this shadows as your allies?" Steven grinned widely.

"Yeah, they want to be my friends right?" .The three shadows looked at each other then at Steven.

"I find that acceptable"

"You'll have a great friend, hee ho!"

"My fight for strong, you strong!" All three quickly disappeared in a blue hue and they were with Steven.

"Do well to learn with your Personas, they are you and they always be at your side, until the next lesson, I leave you to train among yourselves" The lights of the statue stopped glowing and Amethyst studied it for a moment, sitting down, Steven summoned Alcides.

The Persona sat in front of him.

"So Alcides, what do you do for fun?" Alcides studied the young persona user.

"Hey Arjuna, where do I know your name from?" Arjuna was summoned as Amethyst looked around the sky arena, hoping to learn what had changed in the mindscape.

"Steven, I find that a bit of wrestling goes along way, but I find that I may mush you" Alcides got into a stance ready to fight which made Steven slightly chuckle.

"You knew my name along time ago, an old tale that spoke of two rivals, one that had stood proud in the sun, yet the other would bask in thunder, it was a tale that made you think of the doubts you had in your own strengths in comparison to those that had experinece more then you" For a moment that made Amethyst thoughtful.

That was until she noticed Steven grabbing onto the leg of Alcides, doing his best to make hi, fall into a hold despite the Persona being several feet taller.

Amethyst got an idea.

Steven struggled, he would take on his wrestling challenge to prove that he would never be mushed in the eyes of Alcides. Enjoying the moment the persona put a single finger on the boy's shoulder and with a single push was able to pin Steven to the ground.

Not letting the Persona win he grabbed the hand and tried to yank him down with no effect. That was until he was grabbed in a chock hold, he slightly turned his head ready to fight the stranger only to see the purple puma. Smiling he took his other hand grabbing onto the hold.

"Well, well the Purple Puma dares to test her mettle to Alcides!" He then spun in he

"More then ready for ya big guy right Arjuna!" The persona at first acted unsure but he had a smile that would match his user.

"As you wish, tonight I grapple with thee" He wrapped himself around Alcides midsection, trying his best to tackle the giant Persona only for him to stonewall it and stand his ground.

"Steven, we are being defeated, will you let this stand!?" Steven quickly jumped over Alcides to grapple around the Puma's neck forcing her to let go of Alcides.

"I got you Alcides!"

This went on for quite a day, as one team did their best to overcome the other.

I am thou, thou art I

Thou has built upon thy vow

And grown thine shine of will

With the Second Level of the Magician Arcana

You continue to grow the fire in your soul

After leaving the sky arena via the tablet, Steven confirmed that neither Pearl nor Garnet could follow them there, as the tablet did what it was suppose to do, they shimmered and disappeared.

It wasn't until the night that Steven learned what else he could do.

In the Velvet Room, he noticed Lanchester playing a piano but Igor was noticeably absent.

"I see that Lacey has taught you well for your first lesson" She didn't really like at him while playing but the Personas dancing on the stage, Pixie and Silky dancing hand and small hand together while Jack O'Lantern and Kelpie did a little play of their own.

"I think I get the idea, do you know when she'll teach me next?"

"That I am uncertain for she is fickle in her teachings, but I can tell you about a lesson of my own" She then speed up the tempo a bit.

"I know you're certain about the idea of Fusion correct?" A simple nod and Lanchester played on, but there was a blue like energy around the four personas

I am Thou, Thou art I

Thou has built upon thy vow

It shall feed upon thy spark

And expand thy ray of Hope

With the Second Level of the Fool Arcana

You will continue to nurture your soul

Crystallizing your Hope into Power

"Then watch, with the use of the Wild Card, so to can your Personas fuse into greater beings, though unlike your allies, this one is a tad more permanent, are you ready?

"If they chose to then I'm ready" She acknowledged it so and thus it began.

The half horse danced around the pumpkin head who spun in place enjoying the music and they both moved around each other caught up on the rhythm. Then the Jack O'Lantern had a great idea, he jumped on the back of the Kelpie who normally would be quite upset about it but was too caught up in the music to hate this, in fact he was happy with it. Pyro Jack could feel the energy and was having fun all the same.

The velvet curtain started to fall on them as the colors of them shined in the Velvet Room and they danced around faster and faster. For a moment the music slowed down in tempo as the curtain went down and a gust of wind and an electric crack hit the room, light dazzled beneath the curtain as it rose again to reveal a short red creature dancing in their place, his bowl cut hair moving with his movements.

He turned to Steven and stopped waving to him.

"I'm Obariyon, pleasure to meet you!"

The creature turned into a blue hue and went to Steven.

He held a hand to his chest.

"I hope you enjoy having a friend Obariyon"

"I am happy with your growth, I hope that you are ready to fight another part of the distortion" Steven understood, he sat in his seat wondering who he should help next, an idea sparked in his head.

"Thanks Lanchester, I think I'm ready, say hi to Igor for me" Lanchester hit the last of her notes as she slowly stood from her benched spot.

"Until we meet again"

Steven's eyes opened, he had an idea of which gem to help next, but first he had to tell Connie what's happening.


	6. To prepare for the next stage

“So how does it feel to have a persona?” They walked through the plains. Steven decided that he would bring Connie and Pearl with him, After dealing with the maze the last time he wanted to make sure that the mindscape version wouldn't be as hard to solve. He found a place that would be excellent for crossing over to the other world.

He held the bubbled white gem in his hands. He brought with him various supplies, Rathe had told him, that items brought into the mindscape could be used for various purposes as long as a person could think hard on that purpose.

“I can't really explain, its like getting over a headache, soothing and cool” Steven walked along the grass, the tablet started to glow red.

“You guys ready?” Connie and Pearl nodded, Steven put the gem closer to the tablet. The tablet started to pulse, the world shuttering and bending as it started to take them to the mindscape.

The first thing that they heard was the wide swept sound of a horn. Looking up Steven noticed the large tower beyond them, Connie quickly took in the purple skies, the red moon, shining silver lines crossing the earth beneath them.

“This is Panto?” Connie wondered what Steven went on about a few days ago, he showed her the files and she studied them. It wasn't the craziest thing she heard and if Steven said he experienced it then she'd believe him.

So given the opportunity she would find out all she could about this. Steven walked along the barren ground towards the echoing tower. Like the ship before, this felt like the most important place. Pearl watched around for shadows. After what happened before she would take to her more cautious nature ready to fight them off. 

The quietness became more and more apparent as the gaps between each use of the horn above became longer. They were truly alone outside of the tower, to Pearl that meant there would be danger in the tower. 

“Yeah, I'm actually surprised at how empty it is this time usually there would be all sorts of shadows here” He trotted along, the absence of enemies meant that he could take this travel in stride. Well not entirely he kept Alcides on his mind to summon him at a moments notice. 

Closer to the tower, they noticed the large metal door and the shadows protecting it. They watched the three step closer.

“We permit you to walk the grounds, but if you wish to climb the tower you must face us” Two water like nymphs stood guard at the gate.

“Alcides, are you ready?” Steven usually opposed hurting people for no reason, but if fighting these shadows was the only way to befriend them, then he'd be willing to try. The Persona appeared behind him, Pearl and Connie took out their weapons.

The two Apsaras projected a wall of magic around them. Pearl was first to take initiative and lunged with her spear, the shadows were too quick, dodging each attack with ease that annoyed the gem. Connie wasn't doing much better.

She used her sword, each swipe was meet with fluid movement away from the blade.

Steven knew to use what he learned and within his mind he called out to Pixie. Trying out the first element he had access to. Pixie appeared and with a raised hand and summoned a bit of lightning. The first was struck and forced down by the power.

However, the other deflected the blast with the magical barrier it raised. The lightning rebounded and almost hit Steven but he was able to summon up his shield in time. Connie took a moment to slash away at the Apsaras yet the shadow wasted no time outstretching her hand and with a wave of magic.

Blistering cold tore at Connie and forced her back. Pearl watched Connie blast past her catching her before she could fly deeper into the wasteland. Quickly putting the child down Pearl readied her weapon as she charged the shadow. She quickly threw it making the opponent dodge away from it only to open her for Pearl's next attack.

With a quick step she moved stabbed forward at the shadow, it cut at the side of the shadow causing it to bleed black ichor. Pearl kept on the attack forcing the nymph to get desperate and was able to get close to Pearl after dodging a thrust, she grabbed onto Pearl's arm and with a quick use of her powers she froze the Gem's arm before shattering it disarming the Gem.

Then the nymph took the spear out of the air and stabbed through Pearl before it could dissipate. In screen of smoke Pearl disappeared, Steven reached his hand out, ready to use Pixie until that very moment.

“Obariyon!” Quickly the small Persona appeared it drew back its fist and before the shadow could turn back he unleashed a mighty punch knocked the shadow to the ground next to her other. Connie quickly picked up the gem as Steven walked closer to the downed shadows.

“You have gained access, judge us as you will” Steven was quiet for a moment.

“Will you apologize to Pearl if I ask for your help?” Steven noted that at least Apsaras didn't harm Pearl's Gem, but he and this shadow would have to apologize for this.

“She fought valiantly, if she wishes us forgiven we shall, if we she wishes us destroyed we shall, all for you” He really wanted to argue this but the shadows turned into blue light before disappearing.

The doors started to open and there stood a large shadow. Red eyes glared in the dark.

“Steven I think we should leave” Connie wasn't always scared but something about this worried her.

Dark pin like magic appeared around the two and before they could do anything the pins flashed red and then they fell to the ground.

They felt pain like never before and Steven couldn't even think of getting any of his Personas out. Connie accidentally dropped Pearl's gem and despite her best efforts she couldn't fight through the pain to reach out to grab it. 

The shadow started to move, its yellow fur becoming obvious as it reached out to grab the gem on the ground. What it failed to notice was the blue glowing cracks on the gem.

She heard the voice in the dark depths. She wanted to get back but the voice calmed her and focused on getting ready to protect the children in her charge.

“I am thou, thou art I, from the sea of thy soul I have come, I know of thy divine spark, thine wish to protect those you love pushed you to your brink yet thy will pull from the edge, call on thy name, take up arms, and fight for those that need you!” 

Several spears cut through the shadow's hand forcing him to drop the gem. Reformed and ready to fight this threat Pearl stood with her sword as she knew who would need her spear in this instance, she put her hand out and yelled out what she always knew.

“Charge forth Setanta!” In silver armor and a blue mask her Persona appeared alongside her with its own spear ready. Setanta would prove himself ready as he made a big swing with his weapon and the blade summoned a large slash of energy that knocked the shadow back.

Steven reached into his backpack, he thought back to the various files that Rathe had given him, opening the soda that the knight had given him he drank as much as he could in his state. He could already feel the pain lessen.

Steven started to stand and the tablet started to glow, the red flash appeared before them and suddenly they stood in the field.

Pearl stood ready with her weapon, but noticing that the danger had past for the moment she relaxed only to rush to Connie's side.

She was sitting up now, taking in a deep breath.

“What happened?” Connie tried to stand but felt very weak, Steven went to her side and helped her up. The laptop that they brought started to beep, Pearl made sure that Connie could walk before Steven pulled out the computer.

A video popped up on screen.

“Hey Stevie I brought this pre-recorded message straight to you in the off chance that the Tablet's self preservation kicked in” Rathe looked rather worried as he got a bit closer to the camera.

“So, you might be fighting something a bit too strong at the moment, you need to get better prepared alright” Rathe tapped on his desk for a moment, likely thinking over what he needed to say.

“That Tablet needs a few days to recharge, use that time to buy some stuff, get used to your persona, or maybe get to know your friends a bit better, but don't wait too long” He got up from his chair.

“Don't rush this but you got about two weeks to solve the corruption, what you did is like opening a wound, if you don't close up it gets worse, oh boy does it get worse, so prepare yourself fella and I hope to hear from ya soon” The video stopped and Steven started to shake, he raised the tablet looking it over frantically.

“Alright Steven it's time to go home” Pearl needed to talk with Amethyst, she had her own persona and needed to go over it with her, she also knew that Steven and Connie needed to get better, there was no reason for them to hurt themselves more.

“But I need to help-” He had a big heart and Pearl loved the child for that but she put her hand to the tablet and forced him to calm down.

“Steven, he's right we need to prepare” Rathe had made his point and that meant finding out what worked in Panto.

“I'm sorry I got you guys hurt” Steven would dwell on what happened but Connie wouldn't let him.

“No don't worry about it, I kinda figured it wouldn't be easy but we'll no better next time” Connie knew she could get an understanding on what happened and she would have some strategies in place.

“Oh Steven, I'm fine, I've gotten stronger in my own way, once we're ready I'm sure we'll beat what lies ahead” Steven stood close to Pearl as the three made their way back to the warp pad. He wanted to talk to someone, he wanted to know what he could do next.

Yet the three didn't notice as they warped away two people standing in that very field.

“Looks like they still have to learn the rules, come on Diopside we still got to wait to play” He was shifting on his feet bored out his mind, turning on the spot he took his leave, the green Gem following behind him.


End file.
